crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Snk Gals Fighters
Shermie (Shelmy????)-The awakening of Orochi halted, Shermie has lost her reason to live. At first, she was busily engaged in attempts to awaken the Orochi, but gave up because of his foul mood after being resurrected. She lives peacefully now with Yashiro and Chris. One sunny afternoon, a letter found its way to her. "Hmm. QOF?... Didn't get much out of KOF '99, so why not? Wonder who else will join? Sounds like fun! ...What's this? I can win a talisman? Now I'm pumped!" Finding a new purpose in life, Shermie prepares herself in high spirits. Nakoruru-The Demon Incident over, Nakoruru passed calm days in Kamui Kotan. With the end of the long winter and the first warm rays of spring sunlight, a letter comes. "Hey, Nakoruru! Who's it from? What does it say?" "It's from the outside world. I'm not sure, but it looks an invitation. Don't know where and when. It's from a different time! What is this?" "Hmm. Guess you can't go." "Looks like it." But when she tries to put the letter away, a blue light engulfs Nakoruru. She disappears in a flash! "W, Where?" Gathering her senses, Nakoruru finds herself in a strange land... Athena-"Aaah. I can't wear a wig! What'll I do?..." Tempted to cut her hair by a girlish impulse, Athena is troubled by her new haircut. It has offended some fans and fuelled (sic) rumors of a failed love affair in the media. She loved her long hair, and wants it back, but it can't happen in an instant. With no means of remedy, Athena falls into a funk. Then, a letter arrives. "QOF? Hmm. A new tournament? The winner gets any wish? Really? ...If it's true...." Athena heads for her Master, envelope in hand. Leona-KOF is done, and Leona returns to a normal life of drills and and missions. But recently she doesn't seem like herself. She sometimes frowns, screwing up her face as if bearing some unimaginable pain. When asked, she mutters only, "It's nothing." One day, a letter finds its way to her. "QOF...Nonsense!" Leona begins to throw away the letter. But Ralph opines, "You need a change of pace. Why not enter the tourney on your own?" "You just may get rid of that bad attitude, too." Ralph suggests further, and Leona sets out alone for the first time, heading for QOF. Yuri-"What the?! Why am I treated like a sub-human? I've grown! And not even Ryo and Robert can beat me..." Even with the end of KOF '99, Yuri is still ignored as a real fighter and her dissatisfaction grows daily. One day, a letter finds its way to her. "QOF? I'm always getting crap like this recently.... 'Awaiting your response.' Snobs. Why not just write, 'Come as you are?' Whoa, a prizesky? K's Talisman? Whoa! I'm joining! I'll show Ryo this time!" Overjoyed, Yuri starts to prepare herself for QOF. Mai-Mai managed to join Andy's team in KOF '99, but her dream of marriage remains just that. And one day, a letter ends Mai's daily considerations of how to get Andy to marry her. "QOF?!... Never heard of this! The prize is K's Talisman that grants any wish?! ...Hoo hoo hoo. If I can get that!! Just wait, Andy! You won't escape me this time!" At warp speed, Mai heads for QOF! Shiki-In an unfamiliar land, for reasons unknown. After Yuga was defeated, Shiki was supposed to live peacefully, away from the crush of humanity. But she has realized this is no place for her. She recalls a letter brought by a messenger a short time before. She ha read the message...That's all Shiki recalls. She awakens with her trusty sword and the letter, standing alone. Shiki is stunned at this new world, then she heads for the location specified in the letter. Akari Ichijo-"Sigh. Is there nothing interesting to do?" With the Hell's Gate Dispute ended, Akari enters a slump. Then, along comes Juzo with a letter... "You have a letter, mistress. Here." "A letter? A bit of romance? Who is...Huh? It's not a love letter? Hmph. I'm not interested." "Ah...It's sinful to toss it away," sighs Juzo who picks the letter up. Looking over the message... "Mistress! What's this QOF? It's an invitation." "QOF is...uh...a Mongol dish. Sweet..." "You jest! Fool me not. I don't get this. I thought you knew English, miss." "Oh hush! If I show up, I'll find out what QOF is. I don't need to demonstrate my refined English ability! I'm off, Juzo!" "I want to go too! Mistress! Wait for me! Do you know where you'll go? And why? Mistress! Mistress!" The two disappear into the horizon. Flying into danger, incredulous to time and place. That's Akari Ichijo! Category:Blog posts